Rebound Date Gone Awry
by linzschminz
Summary: Upon meeting the eyes of the late-night-visitor, the script fell, the dog stopped barking, and Sonny's face fell into a glare as she laid eyes on her ex


**Oops it's March and I haven't even written a story all year. Oops. So sorry. Senior year is super busy... A crap ton of college junk (got into all the colleges I applied to! Yay!) and senior retreat and WE JUST STARTED SENIOR ASSASSIN TODAY AND IM SO PARANOID OK.**

**Anyways, very sorry that it took me this long, hope you enjoy this little story. GUESS WHAT- AGE OF ULTRON COMES OUT SUPER SOON AND IM TERRIFIED BUT SO EXCITED**

**So I'm really feeling this headcanon I came up a couple of months ago. Let's see how this works out.**

**Friendly disclaimer reminding you that I own nothing and I'm poor and I hate my friends hA**

**Enjoy:)**

It was 10 p.m. and Sonny was curled up in bed, ready to fall asleep when the doorbell rang.

_Who could possibly want to bother me this late at night?_

Sonny's little dog, Pepper, ran up to the window by the door barking.

She rolled out of bed and looked around for a potential object to defend herself with. A couple of weeks ago, she could've simply sent her boyfriend to the door with a smirk on her face, but now she was officially embracing her status as a completely independent woman.

Pushing aside the temptation to burst out into rendition of Destiny's Child "Independent Woman", the dark haired beauty grabbed an old script (sadly, the closest item to a weapon in the room) and headed towards the front door.

She took a deep breath and recalled the stomach-nose-groin move that her mom had taught her months previous in case of an attacker, "_Whatever, mom, I won't need to use it_," she had said.

Sonny opened the door with her script held in front of her.

Upon meeting the eyes of the late-night-visitor, the script fell, the dog stopped barking, and Sonny's face fell into a glare as she laid eyes on her ex, "Dammit, Chad."

"Hey," the blonde haired male fake smiled, "Can I come in?" He checked behind him.

"No," Sonny continued glaring into Chad's nervous blue eyes. Their relationship had ended on rocky terms a mere 3 weeks ago after a disastrous coffee date. They had been on-again off-again for about a year, but the last break up had seemed to stick.

"Ok, then let me rephrase," Chad checked behind him again, "I _need_ to come in."

"Why?" Sonny was getting annoyed.

Car lights shone down the street. Chad brushed passed Sonny, who for once didn't put up a fight about his entering, into the house and closed the door, "I'm being chased."

Sonny's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Shhh," Chad's finger went up to her lips as they heard footsteps coming up the sidewalk. Pepper growled. Sonny had to refrain from biting his finger.

"Chad? Chad, I know you're here!" A girl's voice (_with a southern accent?_) yelled from outside.

"Where are you, little punk?" An angrier sounding man's voice yelled.

Sonny's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a smirk as the tables turned and all of a sudden, she was holding all of the cards.

Chad was shaking his head frantically, "Don't do it," he whispered ever so quietly.

The girl opened her mouth to speak as a tease, but was cut off by more yelling. This time, it came from the porch. The two people from outside were pounding on the door and Pepper was barking angrily.

Sonny's smirk returned.

"Chad!" The door pounding continued.

The adrenaline was raging throughout the girl, "He's-"

She was cut off again, but this time, Chad was kissing her. He threw his lips onto hers, throwing her off her guard, kissing her deeply.

_He's smart_, Sonny thought to herself, giving her ex some props. The best way to shut her up was to put her mouth to a different use.

However, a well known fact of their relationship was that Sonny was smarter than Chad, always a step ahead of her counterpart.

She kissed him back with more passion than she remembered she had. She kept kissing him and kissing him with one goal in mind: get him to moan. Chad was a serial moaner. Sonny knew she could get him to moan loud and proud, and blow his cover.

"Do you hear him?" One of the voices said outside. Sonny was pulling out all the stops, all of her classic moves in order to reach her goal. She was always a determined girl, and this situation was no different.

She felt a couple of light moans moments later and smiled into the kiss.

"Missed that smile," Chad whispered without even opening his eyes.

She frowned, having reached the last straw, and decided to whisper back her secret weapon, "Your roots are showing."

He gasped and pulled back, "No they're not."

Sonny smirked and listened to the people outside, "Wait, what was that? Was that him?"

She slowly leaned back in, getting closer and closer to Chad's face. He was still taken aback by her roots comment. Sonny stopped leaning mere centimeters from Chad's lips, their eyes locked in on each other, "You can't outsmart me," She said and pulled away.

"Let's check the yard," the man outside said. Meanwhile back inside, Sonny had spun on her heel, and headed back into her room.

She turned on the light and sat down on one of the chairs. She picked up an old copy of _Vogue_ and flipped through the endless pages of ads as Pepper came and sat by her feet.

Seconds later, Sonny could see that Chad had leaned up against the doorframe and was watching her. She looked up and frowned, "When are you leaving?"

Chad shrugged and sat down on a chair across from her, "Whenever they're gone," Pepper got up from where she was sitting by Sonny's feet and happily bounded over to Chad, hopping up on his lap and licking his hand until he pet her, "Hi, Pep."

Sonny sighed, sad that her own dog had chosen the other side, "Care to explain?" She dropped her _Vogue_ on the table in between the two former lovers.

"So I was on a rebound date, right?" He started and Sonny's stomach churned. She hated the idea of him getting over her so easily, "A nice southern girl approached me in a bar and asked if I wanted to have dinner. What's the harm? Southern girls have morale."

She couldn't hold back a laugh, he was always a great story teller.

"Turns out that she has a boyfriend," He shook his head laughing at himself, "A big, scary boyfriend who she failed to mention until just 20 minutes ago when he stormed into the restaurant."

"Ahhhhh," Sonny nodded her head along.

"So you've been busy?" Chad tossed her script/weapon into her lap and she looked down at the title, "Marvel, huh?"

"Maybe," She put the script back on the table.

The two sat and stared at each other for a minute in silence, each one reminiscing on how the breakup went down and pondering on their relationship as a whole. Sonny broke eye contact to go investigate the strange noises coming from outside the window.

"Wow," She said and immediately walked away from the window.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"They're definitely going at it on my lawn," Sonny stuck her tongue out in disgust and he laughed at her reaction.

"Nice choice, Chad," he sarcastically high fived himself.

"Picked yourself out a keeper," She nodded in response to his jab.

He cocked his head to the right a little and looked deep into Sonny's eyes (a move she'd fallen for _plenty_ of times), "I did."

Before she let her soul fill up with love and forgiveness and butterflies and rainbows, Sonny snapped out of it, "Look, I don't know what drove you back here tonight-"

Chad bit his tongue really hard to avoid saying _a car_, "It's gotta be legit though, Sonny."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We always end up back together," He reminded her of their relationship that had been unstable for a full year.

She shook her head, "I'm sick and tired of this whole _break-up-make-up_ nonsense."

Another silence endured before Chad spoke up unable to meet her eyes, "Me too."

Sonny's sick-and-tiredness and borderline anger washed away when she looked over at Chad and her dog, both lying on her chair comfortably- just the way she wanted it to be.

She sighed, "If we want this to work," Chad perked up at the words, "We have to commit. No more breaking up over something stupid."

"So, a _real adult relationship_?" He made a disgusted face but let it fade when Sonny raised a brow, "I'd like that," he smiled.

She couldn't help but (habitually) return the smile. The two looked on at each other and Pepper lovingly as noises outside got louder and more disturbing.

"Want me to call the cops?" Sonny finally gave in. She was tired and wanting sleep at long last.

"Yes please," Chad went towards the back of the house to let the dog run outside.

The dark haired girl watched her boyfriend and dog sitting outside, looking at the stars while she dialed the phone. Relaxation flooded throughout her as everything felt right and ok again. No more anger and no more excuses, the two could finally (_hopefully_) have a happy relationship.

**Ewwwwww ewww ewwwwww ewwwww awful ending I'm so sorry**

**Gross. I'm so sorry. No. That was really bad. I'm deeply sorry. Next time I'll leave it ambiguous so you can make up your own.**

**We had senior skip day yesterday and it sUCKED thanks to my friends. Ugh. Whatever.**

**Hope you have a better day than I did,**

**Linz**


End file.
